Won't Go Home Without You
by ShipperTrish
Summary: KakaSaku. If Sakura thinks that she can just up and leave him, she's got another thing coming to her! Songfic request of Maroon 5's Won't Go Home Without You.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or Maroon 5's "Won't Go Home Without You."

Note: This is a songfic request by Forkey at the KakaSaku site. She thought of KakaSaku while listening to it, so I listened to it too and I totally have to agree with her. Thanks for the suggestion, Forkey!

Also, the subject matter isn't as depressing as you think, so please hold out 'til the very end, okay? Thanks!

**Won't Go Home Without You **

And with a draft of frigid air sneaking in before the door slams shut behind her, she's gone.

**_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen_**

I can still feel the warmth of her fingertips lingering on mine when I had squeezed her hands tightly while I pleaded.

**_She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken_**

Two words, that's all, and I could've stopped her. Could've saved us.

_**But now it's far too late, she's gone away**_

What have I done? This isn't the way things are supposed to be.**  
**

_**Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**_

I made her a promise to never break her heart like _he_ did, to never make her cry like _he_ did all those years ago on the path leading out of Konoha. How could I ever break that promise?

_**Hard to believe it  
It's not over tonight**_

But I am _NOT_ Sasuke!

_** Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**_

If she thinks that she can just walk out of my life after everything...The years of dancing around each other, the angst of figuring out our feelings for each other, the public scrutiny and gossip when we finally _did_ get together...Well, she's got another thing coming to her!**  
**

_**The taste of her breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh**_

A draft of cool wind follows in my wake as I close the door behind me.

**_The weight of the things remain unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday_  
**

I can just see a flash of pink hair in the distance and I quicken my pace to gain on her.**  
**

_**Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**_

Her back is to me, but by the way she keeps wiping her eyes, I can tell that she's crying.

_**Hard to believe it  
It's not over tonight **  
**Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

I take one more big step, then clap my hand down on her shoulder. She turns around to look at me in shock with her bloodshot, puffy eyes and raw, red nose.

"_**I may not make it through the night.**** I won't go home without you.**_" I tell her straight out.

"Go to hell!" Is her angry response to mine.**  
**

_**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

"I'm sorry." I tell her more gently.

"You don't even know what you're apologizing for!" She spits back vehemently.  
_**  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you, oh oh oh  
**_

"Yes I do. I'm apologizing for this." I say, then shove her hard against the wall behind her, quickly pull down my mask, and collide my mouth onto hers.**  
**

_**Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
Should not ever let you go, oh oh oh**_

"This doesn't fix anything." She insists when I finally let her go so that we can both breathe again, but her tone is soft, her eyes are closed, and her forehead is pressed against mine.

_**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

"It doesn't have to, Sakura. This is our first real fight. One of many most likely, but you don't just runaway because of a stupid fight. Nobody's perfect and neither are relationships. So grow up and learn to accept that fact because there's no way you're getting rid of me that easily!"

_**I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you, oh oh oh  
**_

"You're a bastard, Kakashi."

"If that's what you call being hopelessly, desperately, irreversibly in love, then yeah, I'm one fucked up bastard."

This time it's she who grabs me by the back of the neck and crashes her mouth against mine.

_**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you**_


End file.
